halofandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Zone (level)
Looking for Quarantine Zone, the location? '''Quarantine Zone is a Halo 2 campaign level, follows up immediately from the end of Sacred Icon. As the Arbiter, battle your way past Forerunner automatons and vehicle-using Flood to reach the Index chamber. Usable Weapons *Battle Rifles *Beam Rifles *Carbines *Energy Swords *Large Machine Guns *Magnums *Needlers *Plasma Pistols *Plasma Rifles *Rocket Launchers *Sentinel Beams *Shotguns *SMGs *Sniper Rifles Vehicles *Gauss Warthogs *Ghosts *Scorpions *Spectre *Warthogs *Wraiths *Phantom (non-drivable) *Pelican (non-drivable) *The Frigate In Amber Clad (non-drivable) *Prophets Chair(through mods) Allies *Elites **Rtas 'Vadumee **Major **SpecOps 'Transcript' ''Chapter 1: Objects in Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear'' (A Phantom moves forward over the camera, stops, then moves off of the screen. The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee are debating on the snow below) Arbiter: "In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." nods Rtas 'Vadumee: "We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" (Elites roar and growl) Rtas 'Vadumee: (To Arbiter) "The parasite is not to be trifled with." (Walks off camera to left) "I hope you know what you are doing." (Arbiter looks to his left at the entrance ahead) 'Rtas 'Vadumee:' "Forward, warriors. And fear not pain or death. Go Arbiter; I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." ''(An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead) Spec Ops Elite: "Enforcers, to the vehicle, we'll need their heavy guns. Onward to the Sacred Icon!" (When you pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within, you'll find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts.) Spec Ops Elite: "What? The parasite controls our vehicles? No matter, they will die all the same." (Move forward, and you'll find a Scorpion Tank firing at an Enforcer, as well as more Ghosts, and a Warthog, most of which are controlled by the Flood) Spec Ops Elite: "Commander, we found a human vehicle!" Rtas 'Vadumee: "Keep moving, I'm on my way." (You may board and drive the tank if you wish strongly recommended) (Once you pass through the next tunnel and out of the structure) ''Chapter 2: Healthy Competition (If you have no more Elites with you)'' Rtas 'Vadumee: "Arbiter, I'm sending some of my best fighters to assist you, Do not squander their talents." (You will drive through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. Then you pass through a tunnel ahead, where you cannot drive a vehicle any further as the crevice in the wall is only small enough for one to pass through on foot (you can fit a ghost through there). After you make it through the remains of the Sentinel Constructor Factory that crashed in Sacred Icon, you'll find another Scorpion Tank. You'll enter a large valley, and a Phantom will drop a Spectre, driven by Rtas 'Vadumee, to aid you.) Spec Ops Elite: "Forward to the Icon! The parasites ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back." (You'll fight through the Flood-filled valley and reach the barricade with a Scorpion Tank and Wraith facing off with Enforcers. Flood guarding the entrance with turrets. After breaking through, you'll find a Gondola on the other side.) ''Chapter 3: Shooting Gallery'' (The Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadumee are running, to the control panel of the Gondola. The Arbiter is about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another Gondola approaching the Library) Rtas 'Vadumee: "More humans? They must be after the icon." (Flood screeches echo through the air) Rtas 'Vadumee: "On your way, Arbiter." (Draws his Energy Sword) "I'll deal with these beasts!" (Rtas 'Vadumee takes off. Arbiter turns back to the control panel and activates the Gondola with a soft punch) (The Gondola starts moving, and Tartarus' Phantom is hovering above) Tartarus: "I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." (The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces) 'Tartarus:' "We cannot let the humans capture the icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." 'Spec Ops Elite:' "I grow restless without a target." ''(Up ahead is a ledge, where the Flood wait to ambush you) Spec Ops Elite: "Look, up ahead. The parasite gathers for an attack." (As the Gondola continues moving in and up) Tartarus: "Humans, I'll thin their ranks." Spec Ops Elite: "What courage! Nice and safe in his Phantom! Other Elite: "Ignore the braggart. Ready yourselves." (After the second wave of Flood has been defeated) Tartarus: "Humans! I'll get them." (The Elites comment on Tartarus flying about) Spec Ops Elite: "That fool! He'll alert them to our presence!" Other Elite: "Look on the bright side, maybe if we're lucky they'll shoot him down!" (Later, as the Gondola ascends) Spec Ops Elite: "Behold, the Library of our lords!" Tartarus: "The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." (Once the Gondola reaches the top) Chapter 4: '''That Old, Familiar Feeling' Tartarus: "Hurry, Arbiter! Get the icon!" (If you stall for a moment) Spec Ops Elite: "We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape. Spec Ops Elite 2: "Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, for the Covenant, and the Journey!" (When you pass through the hallway, and enter the center of the Library) (Dolly-shot of the center of the Library, where the Index is floating in a container similar to the one on Alpha Halo. Commander Miranda Keyes is approaching what appears to be a Flood tentacle (it may be a power cord from the enforcer on top of it) hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage. She holds onto it, while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, then releases the Index. She grabs it) Commander Keyes: "Gotcha." (The tentacle loses its hold and starts to loosen. Keyes is about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and finds it is Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson holding onto the vine) Johnson: (Grunts) "You know, your father never asked me for help either." Miranda: (Places Index in her belt) "The Index is secure." (Miranda climbs back onto the floor) Johnson: "McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" (No response) Johnson: "You hear me, Marines?!" (Still no response) Johnson: (To Keyes) "We got trouble." (Miranda readies two M7 Sub Machine Guns. Johnson walks slowly, watching for any enemy in sight. He turns to his right) (Cut to wreckage from Johnson's POV. A cloaked hostile leaps with little noise. Johnson sees the movement and aims his Battle Rifle) Johnson: (shoots) "Damn!" (Opens fire, but misses. The cloaked hostile get close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The hostile is exposed to be the Arbiter as he grabs Johnson by the shoulders and set him straight on his feet. He stares Johnson in the face with anger) Johnson: "How 'ya doin?" (Arbiter growls, and hits him with a head-to-head clash, knocking Johnson down and out. Arbiter looks up to see Keyes) Keyes: "Sergeant, stay down!" (Aims her SMGs at the Arbiter) (She fires, and bullets light up Arbiter's shields. In reaction, the Arbiter dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage) Keyes: "Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" (Arbiter leaps high from his cover, his shields flickering from the shots. He lands, and slaps the SMGs right out of Keyes' hands. She is about to react until a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from the Arbiter) ''(Cuts to Tartarus, who was using his Gravity Hammer on Keyes. She lands flat on his shoulder. He catches her in his grasp) Tartarus: "Excellent work, Arbiter. The Hierarchs will be pleased." (Arbiter has a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained) Arbiter: "The Icon ... is my responsibility." Tartarus: "Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." (Wide-shot of two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at the Arbiter. Arbiter looks at them with confusion) (Cut to another Brute dragging the unconscious Johnson, with Tartarus firmly placing Miranda on his shoulder) Tartarus: "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race." (Picks up his hammer) "And I, Tartarus, Chieftain of the Brutes will send you to it." (Close-up of Side-shot of Arbiter) Arbiter: "When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" Tartarus: "When they learn?" (Chuckles) (Close-up of Side-shot of Tartarus) Tartarus: "Fool, they ordered me to do it." (Slow zoom in on the Arbiter. He jerks his neck up in horror) (Cut to Tartarus. He sets off his hammer and sends Arbiter falling to the pit below with one gravity shock) (End Cinematic) Walkthrough on Easy/Normal Objects in the Mirror Are Larger Than They Appear After the cutscene you'll see to your northwest a Ghost, get in before the Elite in front of it. Once your in look straight ahead there will be a hill and a way to get on top, go about a 4th of the way up and wait for an Enforcer come straight out of a door it'll go straight if you stay still. When he starts to turn go up and make a left turn into the door. Follow the path until you reach the 2nd door and the music starts to play. Then go right. A Sentinel will attack you but ignore it and drive past the pillar in front of you. Make another right down a ramp then make a left and go through the door ahead but wait for a Flood driven warthog to come through first. Then go through the tunnel until the next door. Up ahead you'll see two turns. Take the right one. Head downward until you see two "closed" doors. Go through whichever and as you get closer the door will open. Up ahead, make a left turn through a cave. At the end of the cave make a right turn and proceed until you come to a topless tunnel wait until you see a flood combat form shoot a rocket. Find that flood and run it over (do this fast because ghosts will then ambush you). Once you do that find a land bridge (direction varies from which angle you killed the Flood) and go over it then head straight into an ice cave. Go straight past the silhouette of a Scorpion go straight until you're about to hit a dead end and turn left. You'll see what looks like a barricade crash into it and get out of your ghost go through the barricade and through the next cave until you see more ruins make a right and go up a ramp go straight until you hit the wall then go left until you're in a corner and with your carbine destroy however many Sentinels are shooting at you. Let your shields recharge and then go spec ops. After that jump off the ledge in front of you face right and go straight just go straight until you fall off another ledge then face right again and go straight. Something will fall in front of you that's on fire when that happens walk up to it and face left walk off the edge in front of you and pull out your energy sword then return to spec ops find a cave with combat Flood coming out of it then follow it to what looks like a dead end then turn left. Go straight an go up then where the pillars are get up there and go find a cave inhabited by Sentinels, and go straight. Once your out in the snow go past the wraith to an empty space of land on a cliff. Then wait for it drop a Spectre and two elites get in the driver seat and go towards where you came from but to the left go straight past the wraith and over a small ledge then go left again. Go straight off the ledge ahead but slower you want to land thge jump. Now go to your left and around the green pit then go past the scorpion tank and to the lights go right and get out now go through a door until you find another opening and go up the ramp to what looks like a bigger version of the Gondolas you rode on Regret. Then watch the cutscene. Shooting Gallery Get ready to battle the Flood with your sword, and protect your men, but this part is relatively easy if you pay attention. If your men die, don't fight. Take cover because the Flood will think you are all dead. Just wait; patience is the key. Tartarus will then say "The Humans are inside, Arbiter. After them!" This means the ride is almost done. When it stops, go to the front of the Gondola and walk onto the ramp. Go down the right side and go straight. Without shooting anything, just keep walking, and eventually you come to a dead end. Go left and back just a bit, and go through that opening and watch the level ending cutscene. Congratulations, you have made it through the Quarantine Zone alive. Trivia *Quarantine Zone is the longest level in the entire trilogy distance-wise, as the gondola ride triples the distance the player traveled. *The Sputnik Skull can be found on this level, but only on Legendary difficulty. *There is a Sentinel that is armed with a Needler located on the leftmost side of one of the crashed Sentinel Constructor Factory. This was part of an idea that Sentinels were to be armed with Needlers, and possibly other weapons. The idea was dropped and all but this one were cut from the game. *If you walk to the Human Gondola, there are Marine corpses on the catwalk that leads to the Gondola. This most likely means that the Flood attacked them as soon as they got off. *Although it's not exactly honorable, it is possible (on Easy and Normal Difficulty anyway) to complete the mission without firing your Carbine or swinging your sword. If you get on a Ghost at the start and boost through to the end (making potshots at Flood as you see fit). If you can't get your Ghost past the boxes at the end of the Sentinel Factory, there is another one just a little ways onward. You can drive it straight on to the Gondola. After the cutscene head to the lower level of the gondola and go into one of the short tunnels and wait out the trip. At the end of the trip, head back onto the lower level and into the library until the end. *At the end of the level there is about a dozen Infection Forms that will not attack you and you can even get them to crawl on you. *At the end of the level there will be multiple dead Elite combat forms and Marines, if you shoot off the leg armor of the dead Elite Combat Forms with a Shotgun they will growl and slide along the floor. *It is possible to get blown up out of the map by the Scorpion tank attached to a Pelican earlier in the level. *There is a Battle rifle in this level that holds more ammo than allowed. It is found in a corner after you fight the Sentinels. *When you reach the second semi-outdoor area after the big room with the first Scorpion on this level, you can see a Pelican fly over. You can also see the UNSC In Amber Clad moored above the other Gondola Platform, before you enter the first circle door. *After you've met back up with the SpecOps Commander, just before you reach the door to the Gondola platform, you can see (and explore around) a crashed Pelican on a snowy hill. This is possibly the same Pelican you see just as you reach the second outdoor area, as a Scorpion is close by, although controlled by a flood combat form. * It is possible to get a Major Elite with you, but it is extremely rare. Kill all the Elites in the beginning (helps in co-op) and Rtas sends you some more Elites, and sometimes one is a red-orange Major Elite. *If you don't kill any of the Combat forms on the Gondola, there may be an Elite Combat form outside the entrance to the Index Chamber. Also, the Combat forms may follow you off the Gondola, but not to far. *If you quickly run off the Gondola into the hallway, you can hear SMG fire in the distance. *Due to the Machine Gun turrets, UNSC crates, and a crashed Pelican with the Scorpion near the Gondola entrance, it is possible that a squad of marines attempted to hold the entrance, but were overrun by the Flood. *The Pelican seen flying over you with a Scorpion tank attached, depending on how close you are to it, it may fire its rockets on you rather than the Sentinels, its both of its chain guns will fire on you, and the Scorpion tank on it isn't unmanned. *Strangely, the sniping towers from the last level are now destroyed. *This level easily has the largest number of Rocket Launcher-using enemies. *The end of this level is the beginning of the Great Schism. *This is the only level where you actually fight inside of a Sentinel Constructor Factory. This happens once you have to get rid of your vehicle and you enter the 'building'. *Sometimes when you skip the level and enter the door that leads to the gondola, wait untill the game says loading done, go back to the door and you should see all your allies apeared even if they didn't follow you, but you should see all of them. Sometimes if this is done a random Elite minor or major apears without no weapon just standing straight which is odd. *During the gondola ride/fight, it is possible to not fight, without the possibility of having a combat form sneak up and attack you. Go to the back of the Gondola, staying on the top level. looking up, you will see a long ramp that runs to the top of the Gondola. Jump up to the ramp, either by a grenade jump(Spunik needed), or a crouch jump. Walk up this ramp, and keep going. You will notice that you will go through the wall, and fall onto a invisible floor just above the main level of the gondola. The flood will not see you up here, nor jump up where you are. *It is possible to get a look inside the Index Chamber without beginning the cut-scene. Once you do, a lift, similar to the one that is used at the end of The Library, is seen crashed to the floor, along with the Enforcer wreckage seen in the ending scene. *At the part where you get the Sputnik skull, it is possible to get out of the level. Once you get the Sputnik skull head back towards the tunnel. Once you are facing the tunnel, turn right and go to the corner. Grenade jump to the top of the wall. (If you want to do it quick, you can use two grenades, but you can also jump up onto one of the tree branches if you want to conserve grenades.) Walk across the wall to either side with active camo turned on to avoid Sentinels, and you should be out. You can go to the limits of the map, see the corner of the skybox, and even see walls that are invisible on one side! You can also (If you haven't destroyed it) jump on top of the Enforcer if it is sitting by the exit. *During the Gondola fight, you can give All of your Elites energy swords, making them much better at cutting down the flood. *At the beginning of the level if you go by the tunnel were you came from you can see a black trident on the mountain on the left side. Not only a trident but if you look closer and a little bit to the right you will see a face of a goblin, though it looks like a person with horns. *There is a floating structure in the mountains to see it you need to obtain the sputnik skull, after that grenade jump on top of the wall connected to the mountains after that you can see to the right more mountains. Go straight to the mountains and stop when you see the structure, when you get there you can see that it is placed on a big crater and if you go down you will see that this structure wall is floating. *This is the only level in Halo 2 where you can drive the scorpion as The Arbiter *This is the only level in the Halo series that the Flood control vehicles. *A little bit after you see the humans being attacked by flood infection forms, you can get two sentinel beams at once. *This level is similar to Two Betrayals as they take place at night on a snowy place, has you fight the Flood and Sentinels, involve the Index being stolen, and involve betrayals at the beginning or end of the level with someone who helps guide the player to the Index. Category:Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign